


In which John is a cuddly,BAMF assassin

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (but not the bad way), Alternate Universe, Crack, M/M, Weird Courtship, assassin!john, spoilers of s101
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应梗：夏洛克追踪一个著名杀手。然后，他爱上了这个著名的，残忍无情冷炫酷的杀手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which John is a cuddly,BAMF assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notbeloved07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/gifts).
  * A translation of [In which John is a cuddly, BAMF assassin.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/518235) by [notbeloved07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbeloved07/pseuds/notbeloved07). 



CH1

 

“因此，”对于刚才射杀那名挥舞着毒药的司机的神秘人物，夏洛克对雷斯垂德这么推测道，“犯人是个左撇子，五点七英尺高，有军队背景，道德感极强……”他突然沉默起来，敏锐的视线扫到一个站在警车背后、完全符合他描述的沙金色头发男人。那男人一察觉到夏洛克看他就立马转身跑开。夏洛克也朝他追去。

“等等，你去哪？”雷斯垂德抓住夏洛克的胳膊问。

夏洛克脑中短暂地闪过要告诉雷斯垂德凶手就在此地，刚刚逃跑的念头；但他尚未知晓对方开枪的动机，也不想冒险让苏格兰场糟蹋自己的审讯良机。没别的办法了——他得一个人去。

“哦哦我得走了，”夏洛克嚷道。一边想借口一边突然意识到犯人很可能还携带着武器。于是他让雷斯垂德拉住他，悄悄把一条手臂绕到对方背后，从他口袋里摸出手枪藏进自己大衣口袋里。

“我，呃，突然想起有个约会——”

“凌晨一点？和谁？”

“迟到总比不到好。而且那是我的私事。”他很用力地瞪着雷斯垂德。

“好，我们早上再来录你的口供。你走吧。”

雷斯垂德还没讲完夏洛克就跑远了。

***

真是欢乐的圣诞，夏洛克想着，从一条安全通道追赶那犯人。今晚的第二次，他在大街上狂奔追逐，这回，目标也是徒步，并且非常厉害。

他跟着对方拐入一条小路，却发现前方不见半点人影。

这里没有下水道，他脑内的地图如此显示。只剩一条路可逃：向上。他望向每一条逃生梯。毫无近期使用的痕迹。那么真相只有一个。男人还在地面上。地上丢满垃圾，还有好几个大垃圾堆。

夏洛克准备去检查第一个垃圾堆。他才转身就听见背后一阵响动——他飞快地转头，恰好捕捉到一个小小的身影从那垃圾堆上跳起，蹬着墙壁，借助反作用力抓到对面墙上的逃生梯。那人匆忙往梯子上爬。

由于身高多了几英寸，夏洛克不必借力就能跳起来够到那梯子。没多久他便紧紧追上目标。但男人跑到一片屋顶中间，突然钻进一个通风管道，逃往建筑内的楼梯。

夏洛克知道就算自己动作再灵活柔韧度再高，也不可能有足够快的速度挤进通风管里追到目标。不过这块区域他已经相当熟悉了，他知道他们所在的建筑顶层有一个巨大的天文望远镜，而镜头处是可以从外面打开的圆顶。下方的楼梯也与目标踏上通向同一个大厅。

夏洛克爬上圆顶，掀开盖子跳到底下的楼梯间。在跑过一段台阶后他已经能听见目标的脚步声了，近在咫尺。目标打开一扇门，穿过一个存放画作的私人展厅。

而在夏洛克踏进展厅的一刹那，已经跑到对面出口处的犯人，却迅疾转身，向他举枪。

***

夏洛克的手反射性地伸向自己口袋。但男人没有给他行动的时间，一颗子弹划过空气击中了说不定是这展厅里最昂贵的作品的画框。

夏洛克愣了一秒钟然后飞快地掉头往楼梯跑回去，他知道画框被子弹击中会启动防盗装置，这个展厅会被立即封锁。他险险就迟了那么一步，一头撞到从天花板降下的、封锁出口困住盗贼的金属栅栏。

那么就只剩下一个小小的通风管可以出去啦。夏洛克叹气。归根结底他还是要爬通风管不是吗。他掏出一套撬锁工具里的小螺丝刀，打开通风管盖子，使劲挤进去。等他好不容易钻到外边，立刻从最近的逃生梯往下跑，再钻进下一个通风管。

他刚从另一头爬出来还没站稳就被人推到墙上，一块布蒙住他的口鼻。

夏洛克闻得出布上有氟烷的气味。他试图挣扎，但手枪拉下保险栓的声音令他停下动作。

“你知道，我会开枪的。”男人说，枪口顶住夏洛克的下巴，“你也知道我已经开过枪了，那个司机，比起现在的你，更加手无寸铁。”

夏洛克静止了，开始吸入麻醉剂的甜香。

“别紧张。我明白你很迷惑，”男人听了片刻夏洛克渐慢的呼吸，冷静地说着，“先放松，很快我们就能谈谈的。”

夏洛克感觉自己落进一个温暖的、羊毛衣般触感的怀抱里。他失去了意识。

***

醒来时夏洛克发现自己躺在一张床上。这是今晚第二次他被绑架。真不晓得该喜还是忧。

他花了几秒钟整理思绪，然后睁开眼环顾周围。他身处一个小小的套间，一头是厨房，另一头是出口，旁边则是卫生间。墙壁未经装饰。除了自己躺过的痕迹外，这张床也铺得一丝不苟和军队里没两样。

至今为止，夏洛克从获取的全部信息得出的结论是：攻击者曾是阿富汗驻军的特种兵，退伍时瘸了条腿，现在已经完全恢复。

他极力回忆刚才的事。他跟着那男人跑到一座大楼的屋顶；他从顶盖里钻进去，那男人从通风管道里逃；画廊里他追上了对方——啊啊！

可能吗？绝对没错。街头传闻里被称作“怒火”的男人，危险的杀手，不但干掉一众势力极大的黑帮老大们，还取走不少狡猾的敲诈者的人头。夏洛克已经追查这个男人数月之久。

念及至此，夏洛克几乎可以肯定绑架自己的人就是“怒火”了。再加上，对方精准的枪法与钢铁般的意志，对氟烷的熟练使用，以及，最具决定性的事实，男人展示了“怒火”的标志性行动——将建筑内的保安措施为自己所利用。

光脚走在地板上的轻柔声响将夏洛克从思绪中拉回现实。“怒火”从厨房出来了。（要叫这个穿着套头毛衣的男人“怒火”，感觉很怪异啊，但夏洛克一向是只看本质的。）

“太好了！你醒了。感觉还好吗？没有想吐吧，嗯？”赤脚绑匪尖声说，一手拿着个小塑料桶，一手拿着本小册子。

夏洛克使出全身力气从床上向男人扑去。确切地说是试图向男人扑去；麻醉剂使他身体机能下降，一起身就失去平衡感了。男人丢开塑料桶赶到他身边，及时地接住他，没让他摔倒在地。

“很不好意思；麻醉剂用得有点多，因为我了解到你曾经使用过毒品。”男人说着把夏洛克扶好，让他坐回床上。

“顺便说，我叫约翰。”他说，“过了这么久我们总算能见面啦，真是可喜可贺。你要喝点茶吗？”他把小册子递给夏洛克。

“茶饮菜单？”夏洛克扫了眼封面，问。

“呃对，我喜欢用茶招待客人，有菜单就方便多了。”男人微笑道，“第一页是含咖啡因的，第二页则是草药茶，不含咖啡因。第三页估计你不会喜欢，里面有加镇静剂。”

约翰说完之后好半天，夏洛克才意识到对方等着回答。“那个，要茶吗？”约翰催促，脸上一直挂着友善的微笑。

夏洛克脑中回放自己上过的全部礼仪课，想找到一种得体恰当的方法来应对这个——用枪指着他，把他迷昏，把他绑架，现在又要用茶招待他的——世界级知名度的杀手。他发现脑内那个分区是一片空白，生平头一遭，他后悔自己把妈咪教的社交礼仪全部删除了。

“红茶，谢谢。”他说。

“好。”约翰应声，在茶架上寻找起来。“不过可能要等好几分钟啊。我得买个新的电水壶——这个烧得又慢又时不时罢工。我再找找看有没饼干。”

约翰在厨房里忙活着，一阵尴尬的静默。

“你是‘怒火’。”夏洛克试探着，口吻中尽量不带疑问。

“嗯对，有时候大家那么叫我。如果你不介意，我更偏好‘约翰’这个名字。”

“你杀了蜘蛛，卢卡雷利，还有米尔沃顿。要是你没有把米尔沃顿的硬盘数据清空，我会把他看作是意外身亡。”夏洛克谨慎地看着约翰，注意到后者微微一笑算作承认。

“你就是这样寻求刺激，对不对？当你右腿瘸得厉害，从阿富汗退役之后，你就靠杀人来满足？”

“你怎么——”约翰困惑地望向右腿，显然很担心自己的跛足是不是还能被看出来。夏洛克笑了，半是惊讶作为一个杀手他这么容易流露心事怎么还能活到现在，但心里还有一半正因这推理游戏而狂喜。天才的弱点。脑海中一个声音尖锐地说，被他强行堵上了。即使听众是个杀手他也要把话说到过瘾为止。

“别担心，你一点也不瘸了。但你鞋底的不对称就很清楚地说明问题；你的右脚并没有用同样大的力气。你的鞋子大概穿了有六个月，所以，最近六个月里才完全恢复。从你的床铺显而易见你参过军，不过我早就从你的站姿发现了，何况你最惯用的武器是标准的军事装备。阿富汗则是从肤色看出来：高纬度地区的强烈日晒，才能晒成那样的古铜色。”

“哇，你可真聪明。麻药才刚过头脑就如此清晰出色。”约翰喝彩，极其真诚的双眼闪烁着赞美之光。

电水壶响了，约翰回头去倒茶。

夏洛克忍不住微笑。“我说错什么没有？”

“是说，我不是为了刺激才杀人。”约翰回答，给夏洛克端上一杯红茶，自己捧着另一个杯子，“和你很象，我喜欢追逐的感觉，但杀人只是一份工作。为了生计。”

“明白了。那个司机也是工作？”夏洛克问。令他惊讶的是，约翰脸红起来。

“我知道你在追查我。警方早就放弃了那些案子。”约翰淡然回答，慢悠悠地走回厨房柜子那边。“我必须承认，你如此聪明迷人，得到你的关注令我受宠若惊，我不希望那个司机夺走这一切。说到司机——你那时想怎样？很明显两片药都有毒啊！你没看过公主新娘吗？”

“公主新娘？”

“你真的没看过？好，记得提醒我在爱情电影频道订阅它。那样我们下次约会就能看了。”

“约会？”夏洛克觉得自己飞转的大脑硬盘蓦地停了。

“是你自己说的啊，”约翰笑道，“原话是，‘我，呃，突然想起有个约会’，对吗？”

夏洛克震惊地看着他。

“所以我没把你留在那幢大楼里，而是把你带回家……喝……茶……”约翰结结巴巴地越说越难为情。

夏洛克张开嘴，但是，又一次地，生平头一遭，他说不出话来。约翰呆住了。

“上帝，那只是一个借口吗？你并不是真的对我有兴趣。”约翰惊慌地垂下头，手指在柜台后边绞来绞去。

氟烷的余威似乎尚在，因为直到约翰走近过来，夏洛克才发现他又拿着那块布。

“好吧，我说，很抱歉我误会你了；我会把你送回家，然后我们就忘记这个插曲，好吗？”约翰说。

“不，我——”夏洛克想要挣扎，但他还是很虚弱，所以很快约翰就压在他身上，一手钳制他双臂，一手用布捂住他的口鼻。

然而这一次，攻击（绑架？约会？）夏洛克的家伙手里并没有枪，也早就清楚地说明他并无杀意。所以夏洛克毫无顾忌地挣扎着，竖起膝盖敲了约翰好几下。后者似乎根本没注意。夏洛克还想翻身，但约翰压着他，他也使不上力。

他一直挣扎扭动着直到氟烷的甜香再度夺走他的意识。

Ch2

约翰费了九牛二虎之力，把夏洛克扛上他那位于蒙塔古街的公寓楼。他让夏洛克躺在客厅沙发里，然后把他大衣口袋里的枪摆在茶几上。他考虑要不要在夏洛克脑袋边上搁个桶以防醒来呕吐，但那家伙之前并没有特别的不适，所以这回大概也没事吧。

约翰悄悄出门回自己家。他只想好好休息一下忘记今晚的一切，可惜，那样做是愚蠢的。被拒绝的震惊加上几乎通宵没睡，约翰的大脑思考速率远低于正常。但起码他还是能明白夏洛克暗地里追查他那么多个月，原因才不象自己所期望的那样是出于个人兴趣，而只是想把他绳之以法。

明白这一点之后，眼下最重要的就是藏匿起来。

夏洛克观察能力出众，约翰认为即使来回路上都被迷晕了，等他醒过来要找出自己的居所也是分分钟的事。所以得尽快离开。走运的是，身为干着这样一份高风险职业的前军人，约翰总是时刻准备远走高飞。他把少许行李和有用的工具塞进背包，武器带在身上，头也不回地出了门。

走得太匆忙，约翰还没完全想好该去哪里。不过对于这种情况他早有应变计划。现在迫切需要的是睡眠，疲劳使他无法思考。入住旅馆的话，夏洛克是个厉害的计算机黑客，任何网络登记行为都是不明智的。至于流浪汉聚集地，虽然没人会过问，可是作为一个称职的潜伏在伦敦的犯罪分子，约翰已经意识到夏洛克手下有流浪汉，他一样不能久留。如果能找到一个大家都想不到的地方，那至少可以赶在夏洛克发现他逃走前睡上几小时。至多四、五个钟头就够他恢复精力了。

约翰大步走向车站边上等候的三辆出租车，路上却突然感觉有什么不对劲。停下脚步，约翰四下扫了一眼，除了几个出租车司机就没看到别的人。他带着无法消除的异样感继续前进。

走到第一辆出租车跟前，约翰先十分谨慎地看了看车子和司机。那男人或许也是夏洛克手下一员（已经连出租车司机都招收麾下了嘛？）但似乎对约翰还没有产生任何疑心。夏洛克应该已经醒了，只是要派遣人马追踪约翰，还太快了点。约翰坐进车里。

“大象与城堡车站。”他对司机说。

出租车一驶上公路约翰就明白了到底是什么不对劲。摄像头一直对着他。

啊啊，你太迟钝了。约翰心想。他当然不会找流浪汉。这回他找了那个总是拎着伞的男人。从罪犯们的闲言碎语中，约翰听说过夏洛克有个非常有权势的友人，整天挥舞一把伞，喜欢监视夏洛克和他的社交往来。他也听说了夏洛克对此相当不爽，极少向那人寻求帮助。不过要是被绑架了那又得另当别论。

约翰得重新拟定计划；雨伞男的摄像头无孔不入，再加上夏洛克的流浪汉手下，要继续躲在伦敦已经是不可能的任务。甚至整个英国都无处可藏。

“我改变主意了，”约翰对司机说，“我们去希思罗机场。六点前能赶到，我会多付一半车费。”

“好的，先生。”司机回答，掉转车头。如约翰所愿，他把车开得飞快，完全不管限速、交通灯与指示牌。

约翰觉得差不多已经搞定了司机，于是开始专注于思考下一步该何去何从。一个对伦敦全局都尽在掌握的男人，估计要是自己买张国际机票他也立马就能知道。约翰认为必须选择更有风险的策略。他掏出手机开始查询国际航班。

司机赶在5：58到了希思罗机场，获得了更多小费。约翰抓起包就走向瑞安航空的柜台处。

“你好，”他愉快地向那儿的一名女工作人员打招呼，“接下来有哪几班飞机？返程是今晚或者明天的那种？”

“唔……我查查。去索菲亚的7：45起飞，20：15回来；去巴塞罗那的8：30起飞，明早7：30回来；还有8：15有一班去米兰，明天凌晨2点回来。”

“我要那班去米兰的机票。”约翰说，送上信用卡和护照。

取得登机卡后约翰回头走向维珍航空的国际航班登记台。正如他预料的，几乎所有的人都是乘坐8：00去美国波士顿的飞机。他在队伍里等了一会儿，最终锁定目标：一个带着两个沉重行李箱的男人。那男人一边填写行李牌一边在等自助登记台查询他的行程表。机器查好了，那男人只顾着输入表格，完全没注意约翰走近他。

机器提示开始打印登机卡。男人低头继续写行李牌，而约翰抓住这机会从他背后走过，拿走登机卡和收条。他走了开去，听见男人抱怨机器怎么什么都没吐出来。然后他等了一会儿，直到男人又打出一张才离开。

约翰把偷来的登机卡藏好，在洗手间里丢弃了大部分武器，然后用与护照相符的瑞安航空登机卡通过安检。

一到候机处，他走进第一家礼品店，用现金买了个巨大的泰迪熊玩偶。

他深深吸了口气。最艰难的挑战就在眼前。

他走向英国航空公司今晨8：00飞往波士顿的检票处。就近熟悉了一下地形后，约翰在距离大门差不多150米的地方坐下，等待。他观望并等待着直到广播通知登机开始，再多等了一会儿让乘客差不多走掉一半，才拔腿向大门跑去，以一副上气不接下气的样子出现在门口。

他气喘吁吁地一进门就把偷来的登机卡递给工作人员。

“噢，先生，您的登机卡是维珍航空的。”那位女性接待员说，担忧地看了他一眼。

“啊我的上帝！”约翰吸了口气，看上去惊慌失措极了。他看表。已经7：55。“老天啊，我绝对赶不及了——维珍航空，在候机厅的另一头呢！太糟糕了！我又要错过女儿的生日晚会了！”

“唉，”接待员同情地拧起眉毛，“我想说，这班飞机上也有挺多空位的。我看看能否将你安排进去。”她开始打电脑。

“没问题，可以为您加张票。能给我看看护照吗？”

“哦！好！非常感谢！”约翰开始在背包里东翻西找，不时说着“再等一下”以及“真抱歉，我出来得太急东西都乱糟糟的”。另一名工作人员开始呼叫，说舱门要关了。

“算了您不用找了，快去吧。您的座位在32A。”约翰跟前的接待员说。

“啊啊，谢谢，实在太谢谢了！”约翰微笑起来。他拎起包，抓着泰迪熊，跑上云梯。

终于能在飞机上休息一会儿。约翰闭上眼睛，立即被夏洛克的样子占据脑海。就在昨夜，夏洛克如此骄傲地向他展示了精彩的推理，而现在，这样的推理却是为了逮捕他。他感到悲伤，可是很奇怪，他也感到兴奋。逃离伦敦让他感受到了久违的激越之情。他摇摇头不让自己再想下去。以后有足够时间思考这个，他告诉自己，然后安静地睡着了。

过了几个小时他醒来，左右看看，瞥见过道上的电视机屏幕，呆住了。

正上映的是公主新娘。

***

约翰在前座靠背的袋子里摸索，找出英国航空的机上生活杂志，翻到娱乐版。这班飞机上应该放国王的演讲以及魔发奇缘。他抬头再次看向屏幕。菲力兹和蒙托亚正在帮助维斯托雷。

旁边一名年纪稍大的小个子妇人看出他的迷惑。

“没错，他们刚才广播过了，”她说着拿下耳机，“说是碟片拿错了，所以只能放公主新娘。真不知道是怎么搞的，这片子已经在飞机上放了多少年哪，不过，我是不介意。它很棒！”她微笑道。

“我明白了。”约翰也试图回以微笑。

“你没事吗？”妇人问。

“还好，就是，有点混乱。”约翰深呼吸，命令自己不许在椅子上乱动。鉴于昨晚的谈话，毫无疑问，这个小小意外的始作俑者是夏洛克 福尔摩斯。他怎么会知道我在这班飞机上？约翰心想，连我都不知道自己会上哪一班。

飞机降落前的二十分钟是约翰有生以来最长的二十分钟。只要有人朝他的方向看，他就会草木皆兵起来。真想知道夏洛克的耳目究竟有多少。最终，他告诉自己，经济航空班机上不配备降落伞，飞机降落前做什么都是徒劳。他以强大的意志力命令自己在椅子上坐得笔直，盯着那电视机。

等飞机停稳，机长关闭了“系好安全带”指示牌后，约翰仍然处在心神不宁状态。他一动不动地端坐着，感受得到四面八方有意无意的视线。

由于座位在机舱尾部靠窗，约翰是最后下飞机的几个人之一。他走到过道上，感觉背后有人轻轻碰了他一下。

“先生？”一个声音低沉的空姐开口，紧接着又低低地咳嗽好几下，“您好像掉了东西。”她从地上捡起约翰的钱包递给他。有那么几秒钟，约翰没有动作。这女人使他非常紧张。一只涂了过多眼影的碧绿色眼睛直视着他，另一只眼睛则藏在长长的金色头发后面。她抿着嘴唇。极其鲜艳的粉色唇彩。

“嗨，先生？”她提醒着，那只眼睛睁大了，仿佛很关切的样子。她那白皙的手仍拿着约翰的钱包，指甲油是与唇彩般配的粉色。约翰让自己快点镇定下来。在这里大惊小怪又有什么意义？他只要快点下飞机就好。

“谢谢。”约翰说完，接过钱包就跑远了。

过海关时竟然一路畅通，真是奇迹。不过约翰没空思考这是好运还是什么，他只顾往货币兑换处走。目前的汇率对他而言还算不错；现金已经用得所剩无几，刷卡则还颇有风险。他心里计算了一下钱包里还有多少美元。

但当他打开钱包，一切计划都化为泡影。钱包里有一张折叠得整整齐齐的粉红色信纸。他打开来，里面是端丽的手写草书：

约翰。

我感到自己应该澄清第一次“约会”时的误会。我并不是对你没兴趣。只是脑子里有点乱。若你因此惊慌失措，我很抱歉。希望你会觉得这第二次的过程更愉快些——我亦有同感。说实话，公主新娘比我想象中有趣。你对毒药耐受性的看法是对的；这意味着，那是种令人兴奋的新型毒药。抱歉我离题了。

我只想表达：我真的认为你非常迷人，你的陪伴也令我非常快乐，我会接受将来其他的“约会”邀请。（要是你可以不用麻醉剂就更好了，长期摄入会对体内脏器造成严重损害。）

——夏洛克 福尔摩斯

PS：告诉你个让人高兴的消息：我那多管闲事的哥哥犯了傻，把所有去米兰的航班都顺延了。我简直幸灾乐祸。

PPS：回头。

CH3

 

夏洛克看见约翰走向货币兑换处时，刚好把指甲油擦掉，其他化妆道具也一并丢弃。他穿过拥挤的人群排到约翰所站的队伍后方。他有98%的把握自己的看法是对的，但随着约翰猛然回头，夏洛克心里仍飘过一丝不安。

“绿色美瞳，”约翰笑着挑眉，“我该看出来的。”

“大概吧。”夏洛克也微笑，“对我那么掏心掏肺的纸条，你该回答得更浪漫点才对。”

“浪漫？摸走我钱包很浪漫？”

“我得想办法把纸条给你，又怕你一见我就跑。更何况是你先绑架我的。”

“你还追着我跑了大半个伦敦呢！现在甚至追着我跑了半个地球。”

“你不是很喜欢追逐游戏吗？”

“看在上帝份上……我还真挺喜欢。”约翰大笑起来。夏洛克心里的不安也随自己一同开怀大笑而烟消云散。

“我怎么知道你不会出卖我？”笑声渐歇，约翰突然沉下脸问道。

“我怎么知道你不会杀了我？”夏洛克反问，“那好，”他用一副两人在谈论天气的轻描淡写口吻继续说，“我们就在这里站一天好啦。”‘

“啊啊，我们先出去。你以前来过波士顿吗？”

“无聊的地方。不，我没来过。我们回伦敦吧。”

“是什么让你觉得这里很无聊？”

“波士顿不是伦敦。”

“不行。我们可不能坐那么久飞机来美国然后又直接回伦敦。我带你走走；波士顿也没那么无聊。我来给你看点有意思的东西。”

“你不能在大庭广众下这么脱！”夏洛克一脸毫无防备的惊诧状，小声咕哝。

“什么？你刚说了什么——”约翰结巴起来。

“诶？”夏洛克歪头，脸上是百分百的天真无辜。

“当我没问。”约翰回答。

夏洛克笑得奸诈。约翰眯起眼却没回应，反而去换了美元，然后拖着夏洛克上出租车去市中心。下车时一阵刺骨的冷风扑面而来。

“又无聊又冷。”夏洛克哼哼唧唧。

“你就因为在这里不能准确地推理和演绎，所以生闷气而已。”约翰还刺激他。

“别说傻话，”夏洛克不爽，“我敢说刚才路过的那个男人几小时前才从美国南部到达这里走亲访友。你跟我赌多少？”

“我相信你说的，”约翰答道，“不过你是怎么看出来的？我只觉得他的大衣太旧。”

“靴子。”夏洛克连珠炮般地开口，“虽然脏，却没有盐渍，可见他是从一个很久没有下雪的地方过来。而大衣，如你所说，很旧，但不是他自己的，对他身材而言太短了，并且右侧的磨损表示平时穿着这件大衣的人习惯把公文包夹在右边，这个男人是用左手拿的。同样也解释了为什么他是来走亲访友——不然他还能从哪儿借到大衣？”

“来自美国南部的理由则是，他没有使用润肤霜，皮肤也没有干燥脱水，那就不可能乘坐飞机过来了。而除了飞机以外，要从其他国家或者西海岸到达这里得花上好几天——这个国家真是无聊地辽阔啊——那样他就不可能只穿这么点衣服了。唯一结论，南部。”

“太神奇了！”约翰喊道，无视了那句“无聊地辽阔”的嘲笑话。

夏洛克认为自己能够习惯这样的回应。他笑了，开始继续推理街上的行人——一个刚加入乐团的大提琴手，一个刚从侄子婚礼上回来的水管工，诸如此类——约翰则不时地表达“厉害！”或者“了不起！”

突然，夏洛克望向对街，不说话了。

“马路对面那个在打电话的女人正在与她被绑架的女儿通话。对方要求的不仅仅是钱。”

约翰愣住了。“你怎么知道？”

“这次我作弊，我读了她的唇语。”

“她掩着嘴说话呢。”

“但没有遮住脸颊。她说‘我知道你很勇敢，你是个坚强的女孩儿。我保证你很快就能回家’，可是连她自己都不相信最后那句话。加上她显而易见的焦虑和压抑，没有其他的可能了。她哭了一晚上，这就意味着对方是昨天绑架了她的孩子。”

“绑架目的不是为了钱财，这一点可以从她的手上看出来——她干的是全职，在家还得做所有的家务，表明她不富有，不值得为了钱去绑架她的女儿。”

“那么绑匪要的是什么？”约翰问。

“我不知道。”夏洛克回答，“目前还不知道。”

他大步走向那女人，约翰跟在后面。

“对方要多少钱？”夏洛克问。

“什么？”

“你的女儿。我们知道她被绑架了。对方要多少钱？”

“我不明白你在说什么。”女人回答。

“我就说吧，”夏洛克转头对着约翰，“她自己付得起；她根本不在乎她的女儿。你就别为这种人——”

“别傻了！”尽管没事先排练好，约翰还是像夏洛克期望的那样打断他的话。“听着，女士，我能理解你爱女儿的心。”约翰坐到女人身边，掏出护照给她看美国入境签章。“我也是飞越重洋来看我女儿的。我无法忍受看着一个母亲陷入这样的困境。那个一次又一次让你体会到爱的真谛的存在，突然被夺走，可能被伤害，那……那真是连想都不敢想。拜托，请让我们帮助你。我没有很多钱，但我们应该能为你出谋划策。”

女人看了约翰半晌，嘴唇哆嗦起来，眼泪也包不住地往下掉。约翰伸手搂住她，她靠近他怀里。

“你真好心。”她抽泣，“但你帮不了我。他们要的不是钱。全是我的错，我一点办法也没有，我简直是个傻瓜。”

“我不知道那到底是怎么回事，你也不必非得告诉我。”约翰说，“只要记住那不是你的错。是有人残忍地绑架了你的孩子，那绝不会是你的错。”

“那都怪我。一开始好像很轻松很容易，可我头脑一昏陷进去了，于是他们绑架凯拉，她才六岁！我不能……”

“凯拉是个勇敢的女孩。你也是。你们都会闯过这关的。他们是要得到信息之类的吗？”

“他们要我杀了泰伦。他是个警长，也是我的男友。当初他约我出去的时候我犹豫了很久，他们付钱给我，叫我同意和他交往并监视他。凯拉想学芭蕾，我实在拒绝不了。可泰伦非常善良非常勇敢，我真的开始爱上他了，不能再继续监视他下去。所以他们绑架凯拉要我杀了泰伦。”说到最后她的声音支离破碎。

“我不知道该怎么做。明晚泰伦和我要出去，显然他们希望我趁那时动手。可我做不到，我做不到。”

她把脸埋在约翰的肩膀上，约翰不自在地拍她的背。

交谈时夏洛克从女人的外套口袋里摸出手机，按照屏幕上的磨损情况推测出密码输了进去，把通话信息看了一遍。约翰一边跟女人讲话一边频繁地看他。

谁？夏洛克对约翰做口型。

“他们是谁？”约翰问。

“和我联系的人名叫克雷顿，负责他们的安全和踩点。克雷顿是向一个叫‘宙斯’的男人报告。别的我都不知道。上帝。我本该对泰伦坦白。也许他会恨我，但至少能保护凯拉。”

“真的，”约翰说，“这真的不是你的错。你不会料到他们能干出这种事来。我是说，看在上帝份上我也很难想象这是真的。就是，呃，换作是我也会不知所措的。”

总算夏洛克看完女人和克雷顿之间所有的通讯记录。他把手机悄悄放回她口袋，朝约翰点点头。约翰又多安抚了那女人一会儿，最后她起身。

“我似乎该走了，”她说，“谢谢你……听我说。”

“不客气，”约翰回答，“很抱歉我别的忙也帮不上。”

***

“拐角处那家咖啡馆里无线网络很快，”女人一走开约翰就对夏洛克说，“你觉得能黑进克雷顿的电脑吗？”

“如果他是保安专家的话，或许来硬的不行，”夏洛克回答，“我希望能用心理战术搞定他。”

事实证明克雷顿用的电邮服务器很完善，并且聪明地设下安全系数极高的密码；可惜他太多疑，忍不住打开了一个看似包含着“宙斯”出卖他的证据的附件。于是不到一个小时，夏洛克就获取了他电脑里所有的资料以及邮箱帐号，包括警卫安排表和与宙斯之间全部通信往来。

“我们今晚就去。”夏洛克给约翰看了那些资料，双眼闪着精光，“那个女人杀不了警长，所以这是凯拉唯一的机会。”

约翰笑得得意。“之前我好像听说这里很无聊？”

“闭嘴。”夏洛克试图露出凶相，但掩藏不住上扬的嘴角。

“接下来我要说的是，”他开始讲解，“警卫的身份卡能让我们进入关押大楼，但每个牢房又有类似安全装置的东西；每次关什么东西或者人进去，就会换新的密码。密码从不留底，黑进系统也没用。救出凯拉的密码只有把她关进去的那人才知道，很可能就是克雷顿本人。除非切断整幢大楼电源，我想不出其他打开牢房的方法。大楼的供电系统是自带的，唯一知道密码的只有杰拉德——也就是宙斯。”

“杰拉德？是不是叫亨利·杰拉德？”约翰打断他。

“你听说过他？”

“是的，某个工作。他把一个男人的老婆关在牢房里，强迫那人看着她活活被光气毒死。后来那家伙愿意出两百万英镑叫我用同样方法当着杰拉德的面杀掉他九岁的儿子。”

夏洛克似乎半是困惑半是惊恐地看了约翰一眼。

“什么？那你——”

“我当然拒绝了！”误解夏洛克表情含义的约翰连忙说。

“不，我知道你拒绝了。我是想说：你光顾着说服我波士顿很有意思，就压根没想起来跟我讲讲这个？”

约翰挑眉。“有时候，真不知道我们当中谁才是那个臭名昭著的罪犯。”

夏洛克望天，嘴里咕哝着诸如“冥顽不灵”以及“陈词滥调”之类的话。

“夏洛克，”约翰插进一句，“我有个想法。他的声音听起来和你很像。”

“谁？”

“马西米兰·阿瑟顿。让我杀掉杰拉德儿子的那个。真的很像。语调都一模一样。深沉、美丽的声音，如——”

“你想的和我是同一件事吗？”夏洛克目光锐利地问。

约翰笑了。

“不过先把话说完。如什么？”夏洛克不让他再笑下去，“我要听后面的。”

约翰扬起一边眉毛，继续道：“如丝绸般顺滑，如罪恶般阴暗。是那种会有人愿意为之付出生命的声音。”

夏洛克一下子脸红了。

“Seulement une petite mort”他以最低沉的嗓音在约翰耳边柔声呢喃，“只是一次小小的死亡。”

*法语里“petite mort”，意即“小小的死亡”，可用于暗示性高潮。

***

到了夜晚，夏洛克和约翰躲在花园灌木丛里，看着两名十分菜鸟的警卫开着那标志性黑轿车环绕杰拉德的大宅巡逻。当轿车开近花园里一处艺术品展览馆时，约翰朝展馆窗户丢了块石头，砸碎玻璃，引起警铃大作。轿车停到展馆前，两个警卫拿着枪出来，一前一后向门口走去。

夏洛克从后方接近第二个警卫，跳起来抓住他的手硬把手枪扳下来。然后他用警卫身上携带的手铐把那家伙铐住了。

他抬起头时前面那个警卫刚转身，约翰从旁一记飞踢，踢得手枪飞到半空打了好几个转才落回约翰手上。他把枪口对准警卫的脑袋拉下保险。夏洛克很庆幸约翰只注意那警卫，没发现自己看他看得呆若木鸡。

“脱衣服。动作不要太快。”约翰命令道，“脱下制服外套和衬衫，内衣就不用了。”

那警卫抖抖索索地脱衣服，约翰又踢过去一个行李袋，叫他拿件毛衣出来穿上，然后把双手反铐在背后。警卫乖乖地照着做完。

夏洛克手里的警卫也一样脱了衣服反铐双手，约翰给他们一人一针麻醉剂，叫他们回车上去。然后两人换好制服。

夏洛克拉低帽沿遮住眼睛，走向展览馆，刷了警卫的卡牌进入系统，把刚才的警铃划为错误警报，同时约翰开动轿车。

“真的没有过度杀伤的必要。你是在炫技嘛。”夏洛克坐进副驾，看见两个警卫已经睡着了。“你不用那招飞踢就能抢到手枪的。”

“炫技？”约翰把车开到另一条道，“一个在我跟前把半个波士顿街头的人都分析一通的家伙，还说我炫技？”

“你明明听得很开心。”夏洛克撅起嘴。

“别说得好像你打得不开心一样。”约翰示意后面那两个睡着的警卫。

“一点也不。办案子时分心有什么好的？”

“那好，以后我就什么技巧也不用给你看。”约翰看着他，说。

夏洛克的表情瞬间从不耐变成可怜巴巴的无辜状。

“好啦，其实有那么一点点开心？”

约翰咧开嘴笑了。

他们把熟睡着双手被铐住的警卫放在花园的一个偏僻角落，然后驱车前往杰拉德庄园的中央保安室。用偷来的卡牌刷进门，约翰负责望风，还顺了一副手铐，夏洛克则重设监视器，使之在晚上11：00前都不断回放9：00到9：30的录像，过了11：00才实时监控。

处理完这些，他们直奔主宅。

“为什么由你动手绑架？我才是那个干过一次绑票的人啊。”约翰在路上问道。

夏洛克转过脸看着他。“干过一次。单数。我是你第一个？”

“通常我不活捉目标，所以算是吧。”

“那么，约翰，”夏洛克轻声说，“我也想成为最后一个。”

“哇，”约翰的口吻带着挖苦意味，“你真有够浪漫的。”

夏洛克眯起眼。“再说了，你的怀抱温暖又舒适，比我更适合接着人。”他换回原本不带感情的语调。

语毕，夏洛克跑向大楼，从排水管往上爬，来到一扇窗前。里边是条走廊，通往杰拉德之子皮耶罗的卧室。他打开窗丢进两个强力烟雾弹，然后继续往上爬，来到屋顶，就候在皮耶罗卧室的逃生梯上方。

***

皮耶罗的贴身保镖爬出来，帮助皮耶罗来到逃生梯的平台上。这时夏洛克跳下屋顶，顺势大力在那保镖太阳穴上敲了一记。他把皮耶罗从栏杆上推下去，男孩下落两层楼的高度，被约翰接住。

保镖再度爬起来朝夏洛克扑去，但他扑了个空，夏洛克已经踩着栏杆重新回到屋顶上飞快地跑开了。保镖在究竟是追夏洛克还是皮耶罗，是对约翰开枪还是呼叫援兵之间犹豫了片刻，最终也跳下逃生梯往皮耶罗跑去。那时约翰已经把男孩拷好，塞进轿车后座了。

夏洛克从另一条逃生梯下来，迎上约翰来接他的车。他挤到皮耶罗身边，三人一同去往凯拉被关押的大楼。

抵达之后，他们打开一楼的牢房。约翰把皮耶罗抱进去绑在椅子上，夏洛克掏出一个加湿器打开，让它对着啜泣不已的男孩喷射水雾。他们调整摄像头的角度，正好避开加湿器，只拍到男孩的脸和白色雾气。锁上牢门他们继续往楼上跑，约翰直奔关押着凯拉的顶楼，而夏洛克登上天台，那儿有杰拉德用电子锁锁住的直升飞机。

夏洛克等了几分钟，十一点了，他用自己的反追踪手机给杰拉德的私人号码发短信。

“想见你儿子的话就看105牢房的摄像头。”他这么写，再等片刻，拨通那电话。

“谁他妈在搞鬼！”杰拉德一开口就大吼。

“你好，亨利·杰拉德先生。”夏洛克以低沉的声音，恶毒的口吻说。

“你他妈是谁，有什么目的！”

“我是马西米兰·阿瑟顿。”

“我了个大槽！”杰拉德骂道。

“啊。你记得我？”

“你到底想怎样？”

“或许你也记得我的前妻埃莉诺·阿瑟顿吧。肯定还记着。她的美令人无法忘怀。尽管，说实在的，临死前就没那么美了。至于我想要的东西，很简单：你也给我看着吧。”夏洛克切断通话。

“他肯定把我儿子关起来了！来人！切断电源！”杰拉德的声音从对讲机里传出来，“密码是283AXQ9！”

大楼随即一片漆黑。夏洛克把直升机从自动开启的电子锁中推开，用旁路开关重新启动引擎。

“怎么搞的？不是光气！是……水蒸气？只是个加湿器在喷雾！”杰拉德还在大吼。

“有够迟钝。”夏洛克自言自语着，继续尝试发动引擎。

“调虎离山之计！”杰拉德说，“他有别的目的。打开总电源。搜查房间。把他找出来！”

当约翰抱着凯拉跑上天台时夏洛克刚好为发动机点上火。

“唔呃！”约翰靠近时他忍不住缩了一下。女孩身上带着排泄物的臭味。

“唉，他们没给她卫生间，”约翰把孩子递过去，“只有食物，水，和一个供她方便的桶。”

夏洛克把害怕地瞪大眼睛的女孩放进直升机后座，为她系好安全带。约翰坐到驾驶座上。

就在夏洛克下飞机想绕进驾驶舱时，有两件事几乎同时发生：一声枪响，以及一道黑影扑过来把他压到地上。

约翰，仍用身体掩着夏洛克，拔枪对准楼梯口出现的两名警卫射击。随后他们飞快地跳进驾驶舱。

这时有两个人跑上天台，赤手空拳没有武器，显然是从杰拉德的牢房里逃出来的。夏洛克拉拉约翰的胳膊，以目光征询他的意见。

“直升机只能坐三个人。”约翰说，“那两个家伙外号是俄罗斯娃娃，正好也跟我有点过节。”

夏洛克点点头。约翰发动直升机飞上天空。

***

直到飞在天上，夏洛克才察觉约翰在流血。

“约翰——”他开口。

“击中胸口，”约翰又完全误解了他的意思，“不过那两个警卫没有生命危险，他们穿着防弹背心。”

“对，我知道他们没有危险。但你在流血。”

“擦伤而已，不过，如果可以，你还是帮我处理一下，不然等会儿叫出租车就没人肯载我们了。急救包应该在那个盒子里。”约翰朝某个盒子指了指。

夏洛克取出急救包快速地处理了约翰的手臂，后者则专注地驾驶直升机。

他们降落在萨摩维尔，从一个沙井钻下去，顺着下水道跑到哈佛，一路上轮流抱着凯拉，最后叫了一辆出租车开往凯拉的家。

“你为我吃了颗子弹。”坐在车里，夏洛克小声对约翰说。

“从技术上讲，这颗子弹得留在我身体里，才能称为吃子弹。”

“你从防弹的直升机里跳出来，把我从枪口前推开。”

“别太在意了。在阿富汗我也为其他素不相识的人这么做过。那次我还真吃了颗子弹呢。”

夏洛克不晓得该怎么回答。就算约翰不那么消极地回应，要谈这个话题也太难。他决定先不去管它。

“我。嗯。没人对我做过这样的事。我真的很受触动。”

约翰转头对他笑笑。

“是嘛，还没有嘛。不过别担心。”他小声说，“你会真正地受到触动的。”压低声音，约翰凑在夏洛克耳边，“全身都会。”

夏洛克挑眉，目光望向别处。

他们把凯拉带到她母亲手上。那女人差点昏过去，但坚持住了，并象她之前说的“如果能重新有机会的话”那样，给男友打了电话准备坦白。约翰和夏洛克就趁警长没到之前悄悄走掉了。

 

CH4

 

【麦考夫】

“那么，回伦敦？”夏洛克问。他和约翰离开凯拉的家，坐进出租车随便给司机说了个地点。“维珍航空有个高管欠我人情，她应该能安排我们乘上凌晨两点那班飞机。”

“没人能让夏洛克离开他最爱的伦敦。”约翰打趣道。

“你做到了。整整十二个小时。”夏洛克顿了顿，“对我而言，这就等于表达了我的心意。”

“不，”约翰说，“这才是。”他靠上去吻了一下夏洛克的脸颊。夏洛克转过身想跟他接吻却被约翰推开了。“回伦敦之前不行，”看见对方眯起眼约翰补充道，“何况，我们身上太臭。”

“改去国际机场。”夏洛克指示司机。

这时他的手机响了，提示有短信。他瞄一眼屏幕。

“是我哥哥，”夏洛克咯咯地笑开了，“他想为射杀司机和在机场的诡计向你道贺。他总算搞明白你并不是要杀了我。在这件事上他反应实在太慢了……”

夏洛克笑成一团，约翰忍不住怀疑他对兄长是不是一向这么幼稚。

手机又响了。这回夏洛克皱起眉，开始键入回复。

“他还想提供你一份工作，很可能就是监视我。我在告诉他你拒绝了。他已经有派够多人来监视我了。”

约翰又忍不住怀疑这对兄弟的相处模式是不是一向这么幼稚。第三条短信来了。

“嗯哼，不是要监视我，那是什么？哦！”

夏洛克嘟嘴，忿忿地开始打字，每隔几秒就收到一条回复。

“怎么了？”约翰问。夏洛克没理他。鉴于这些短信分明是有关自己的，约翰决定他有权利知道。他踢了夏洛克的脚踝，趁他一晃神，抢过手机。

“嗨！还给我！”夏洛克大叫，约翰成功地挡住他的攻势，同时把短信翻了一遍。

不行！他是我的杀手。我先找到他的。——夏

谁找到就归谁，并不适用在所有情况下。实际上，他是大英帝国的一份子。我提供他的是一份非常完美的工作。——麦考夫

你骗人。军情六处没有任何工作配得上他。——夏

那也得由他决定，是不是？——麦考夫

你不能把他从我身边抢走！维克多之后我就没再和人交往过。——夏

维克多？所以说你和他是那种关系？真神奇。——麦考夫

最后是一条未发送的短信。

不。和维克多不一样。你绝不能

“我改主意了，”夏洛克看着约翰读完所有短信，“我们不回伦敦。一辈子也不回去。”

“唉，夏洛克，”约翰道，“我不会接受你哥哥的工作。军情六处怎么比得上你呢？”

夏洛克叹气。“显然那不是我担心的。”

“你担心什么？”

“他会绑架你。”夏洛克嘟着嘴，“他会绑架你，然后你觉得我全家都是一帮神经病，然后你就会离开我去找个普通人。”

约翰实在忍不住笑出来了。

“你知不知道自己在说什么胡话？”他问。夏洛克瞥瞥他，露出微笑。

***

最后，约翰坚持表示，让兄长们有机会发表一下看法，是正常的家庭礼节。所以当两人第一次正式约会前，夏洛克收到“抱歉，晚点回来；荣幸之至，被你哥哥绑架了。”这样的短信时，他决定就让麦考夫送约翰一程好了。不管麦考夫说什么都不可能吓跑约翰的。

但，约翰乘坐麦考夫的车回来之后，看起来却有些压抑，并且正苦苦思考着什么。

“你还好吗？”夏洛克问。

作为回应，约翰把夏洛克拉下来给了他一个最甜蜜、最柔情缱绻的吻。他双臂紧紧地拥抱住夏洛克，仿佛用整个灵魂在吻他。

“他怎么威胁你的？如果你对我不好的话？”夏洛克吻够了，问，“抹杀你全家？要是他敢伤害你，我会——”

约翰笑着伸手按上夏洛克的唇。“他根本没有威胁我。”

夏洛克眯起眼没有回答。要找出麦考夫是怎么对约翰恐吓威胁的，将来还有得是时间。

***

【其他杀手们】

平心而论，他们剩下的约会过程颇为平淡；在安吉洛餐馆吃晚饭，分享彼此的丰功伟绩，并且对夏洛克过去几个月追查约翰的过程交换意见之类。

直到他们走出餐馆才有趣事发生：三个人在监视他们——一个躲在一辆停着的车里，一个在街对面楼房的阳台，还有一个就在安吉洛餐馆的屋顶上。夏洛克看看约翰，确定他也发现了。

“我认识他们。”约翰没有抬头与他对视，“不过我不清楚他们的目的。”

他正说着，车里的男人窜了出来朝一条小巷跑去。约翰和夏洛克互相招呼都没打就一起追上前。

才跑进小巷，就从四周的窗户和阳台里跳出好几个人扑向他们。两人闪躲开并迅速找回重心。夏洛克试图横踢袭击他的男人，但对方避让开去，使用一招外格挡，显然是个经过专业武术训练的家伙。另一个人趁夏洛克没注意从后面偷袭，将一把小刀稳稳地架在他的颈动脉上。

同时约翰已经把攻击者之一摔在墙上，对方发出一声尖叫。

“哇啊！约翰！”那名女性捂着胳膊对约翰怒吼。

约翰吸了口气停下动作，甚至放下了战斗的架势转过头去看她。那一瞬间，女子和约翰背后的一个男人同时扑上来。约翰踢开那女子并肘击后边的男人，但那男人冲得太猛没有停下，反而一头压在约翰身上，在他诧异的当口反手擒住他。

“我说，皮鲁斯，”约翰只望着夏洛克，“我知道你不喜欢牵连无辜路人，所以不管你要做什么都直接找我，好吗？跟他一点关系也没有，我认识他也不过两天。”

那个擒住约翰的男人（皮鲁斯？）轻笑一声。“恰恰相反，‘怒火’，这次全是因为他。”

之前约翰踢倒的娇小女子重新站起来，掏出一个针筒给约翰注射了什么东西，很快他就睡着了。夏洛克意识到曾经见过那名女子。回头望望挟持自己的人后，他想起来，那是在杰拉德家天台上奔跑的两个人。

“你们是俄罗斯娃娃。”

“对！”小个子跳起来，还对另一个说：“看见了吧？我就说了那名字够拽！”

高大的女人皱起眉。“再那样叫我们，就揍你。”

夏洛克继续道：“杀了约翰你们也逃不了，就算把我干掉也一样。我认识的人可以——”

他被小号“娃娃”的笑声打断。“杀了‘怒火’？谁跟你说的？”

大号娃娃回答：“肯定是‘怒火’本人。我早说，他把你的威胁当真了。”

“我说的显然只不过是气话！”

“可你甚至炸了他的公寓。反正，现在这事跟约翰没关系。或者说，就是为了他。”大号娃娃转头看向夏洛克。“为了让你明白能和他在一起是件多么幸运的事。”

夏洛克沉吟片刻，突然恍然大悟。“哦哦！你们是要说‘敢伤害他我就杀了你’之类的吧。”

“杀了你？”小号娃娃甜甜地一笑，“你脑袋里只有杀人吗？正好，我比‘怒火’更爱砍人。”

“又没人付钱要我们杀你。”大号娃娃抢过话头伸手搂住小个子。“不过你说错了，这可不是‘敢伤害他我就杀了你’，连‘敢伤害他我就揍你’也算不上。”

皮鲁斯接了下去：“你得记着，‘敢伤害他，或者离开他，你会恨不得求我们杀了你，但是不管你出多少钱，也别想轻松地结束生命’。”

夏洛克注视着他，想消化这句话，这时另一个男人开口：

“听着，兄弟，”他说，“从记事起我就是个杀手，所以不太懂感情之事。但我知道离开了那个真正了解你并依然爱着人你之后，生活会变成什么样。如果你伤害‘怒火’，你就会明白，你抛弃的是生命中最宝贵最美好的东西，是唯一一个让你人生变得完美的人。我不想有其他人，再背负着那样的悔恨而活。所以，好好地对待我们的‘怒火’，好吗？”

等约翰苏醒，他的杀手朋友们已经离开。夏洛克一脸凝重地坐在他旁边。

“给我打了麻醉剂。”约翰大着舌头说，“发生这种事真抱歉。我明明保证过以后和你约会时不带麻醉剂的。”

夏洛克向他微笑。“我爱你。”

“你没事吧？他们怎么你了？打坏你的聪明脑袋了吗？”

夏洛克瞪他。

“我想，我知道麦考夫对你说什么了。”最终，他说道。

*Mira：你看；hermano：兄弟；vale：好吗？——西班牙语

***

【雷斯垂德】

“你的约会怎样？”夏洛克又一次被叫去现场时雷斯垂德问他，“还有，他是谁啊？”他指指约翰。

“约会很顺利，”夏洛克回答，“他带我回家喝茶了。”

雷斯垂德张开嘴巴又闭上。“那，真有约会这回事？他跟你喝茶，然后你还觉得这种居家的闲适约会很愉快——”

“第二次换我邀请他，”夏洛克说，“我们一起看了部电影。”

雷斯垂德用眼角余光打量他。“什么电影？”

“公主新娘。”夏洛克回答他。

“公主新娘里那个有爱情戏份的男主角叫什么名字？”

“维斯托雷。好了如果你问完——”

“夏洛克，你到底在约什么会——”

“你对我的信心真叫我浑身暖洋洋的，雷斯垂德。第三次约会时我们在波士顿一家展馆的楼顶狂奔。那是不是符合了你对于我应该怎样约会的可笑脑补？”

“你们去波士顿了啊。”

“正是如此。”

“那这个你一定很眼熟咯？”雷斯垂德掏出一份剪报，头条新闻写着“波士顿暴力犯罪集团被围剿，抓获三十七名成员”。

夏洛克接过剪报快速读了一遍。“不明身份的警卫释放黑手党关押的全部囚犯？听起来真神奇！我怎么没遇上？”他看看雷斯垂德，仿佛都是他害的。

雷斯垂德挑眉。“夏洛克，我认识你已经五年，就别打马虎眼了行吗？”

夏洛克和他互相默不作声地对视了颇久。“好吧。那就是我们第三次约会。我们跑的楼顶就是报纸上写的大楼。”

“第三次约会，你们闯进黑手党的老巢，引发一桩绑架案，最终使得将近四十个黑手党成员被捕，甚至包括他们的首脑？”

“首脑？哈。那白痴甚至把水蒸气当作光气，你能相信吗？现在这年头的犯罪分子，一点职业素养都没有。”

作为回应，整个交谈过程中雷斯垂德都无暇多看几眼的约翰，用手肘拐了夏洛克的胸口一下。

“不包括我现在身边这位。”

“现在身边这——啥？说实话我也不想知道。只不过如果你们第三次约会就闹成那样，那以后你愿不愿意，呃，把约会地点都安排在……我的辖区之外？”

“来不及啦。”夏洛克笑得甜蜜，拎起隔离带，拉着约翰的手带他进去。

***

【莫里亚蒂】

“晚上好。真是一个意外结果，不是吗，夏洛克？”约翰说着走进昏暗的游泳池场馆。

“约翰——怎么回事？”

“我敢说你没料想到吧。”他顿了顿，歪过头，“等等，啊啊？我才不说那种话。如果你要调戏我的男朋友，起码你要有胆子自己开口讲！”

“嗨！你说什么？”泳池后方有人喊道，只闻其声不见其人。“我可是有狙击手的！”

“噢，好吧，他们啊。”约翰嘀咕。

“开枪！”叫喊声响彻游泳池，但没有下文。

“好吧好吧，”约翰又说，“嘿，吉布斯？不不，别紧张，我没看见你；只不过你的手还是象以前那样，每次认出目标时会动一下。说到这个，你可以把枪口挪开啦。”

约翰胸前一点红光挪开了。

“不好意思，约翰，”一个男人说，“我……生活很艰难……我也不知道这次目标是你。”

“没关系，”约翰回答，“我不生气。总之，好久不见，晚上我们俩去酒吧叙叙旧怎么样，嗯？”

男人笑了。“当然，老地方？”

“好。”约翰转身对着另一个方向。“你好，胜美？你的准星还是随着呼吸波动啊。我不是教过你呼吸方法避免这一点吗？”

“是，老师。”一个年轻女性的轻快声音说道。又一点红光挪开了。

“见鬼，怎么回事？”莫里亚蒂的声音在喊，“西沃恩，亲爱的，你还等什么？开枪干掉他。”

“抱歉，我不能那么做，”传来一个犹豫不决的女声，“约翰是我的朋友，你知道，兄弟如手足，男人如衣服。”

“男人如——什么来着？算了我不想听！”

莫里亚蒂火冒三丈地溜走了。狙击手们都望向别处，留给昏暗的泳池边上那对互相拥抱着扯下对方衣服的小情侣片刻隐私。

END


End file.
